Natural and manmade composites can be used in building construction, industrial applications, consumer goods, automotive products, and other industries requiring moisture or thermal resistance with various physical properties, such as low moisture absorbance and low thermal distortion. The ability to build composites of this nature, while controlling physical properties such as strength, stiffness, ductility, impact resistance, and hardness, opens a variety of application opportunities. PCs, however, may be expensive to produce, due in part to the high cost of virgin thermoplastic materials used therein. While use of PCs may be desirable as an alternative to natural wood products to limit the depletion of timber resources, the high cost of PCs compared to wood products may limit their use. Moreover, manufacturing PCs requires the manufacturing of even more virgin plastics, thus presenting an additional environmental problem.
There exists growing pressure to re-utilize waste streams which are high in volume and low in degradability. In particular the manufacture, installation, use and (eventually) replacement of floor covering products, especially carpeting, produces a large amount of waste product. Carpet waste from new carpet production, post-consumer landfill or other used carpet applications, is a several billion pound-per-year waste problem. Often, carpet waste is not recycled, but rather is disposed of by land-filling or burning, with the obvious attendant environmental and cost concerns.
What is needed, then, is a plastic composite that may still function acceptably in a variety of applications, while being inexpensive to manufacture, due to incorporation of readily available waste products.